A new beginning
by InvisibleWriter08
Summary: A/N: First ever fan fiction hope you enjoy.(Rated T for Jason and Damian's language). Batman has had a secret that could change everything for the Batfamily. But when this secrets revealed maybe it's for the best.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction feedback is always good so don't hesitate to give any. Please be kind if you do decide to leave a message. Also italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters as much as I wish I did.

Damian was so very tired. He hadn't slept in two days and yet he kept pushing his body to the fullest. Grayson had tried to get him to take a nap right before patrol, but refused and told him he wasn't a baby. As he sat on his gargoyle deep in thought he got an alert from Oracle.

The message said: "Robin, Poison Ivy is at the nuclear chemical plant. We need you to get over ASAP." – Oracle

Damian sighed grabbed his grappling hook and flew through, Gotham City.

-Line break-

Damian slowly snuck inside the chemical plant, carefully so he didn't alert Ivy by touching the horrendous vines. All of a sudden a vine snuck its way up his thigh. _ Crap,_ he thought _should have seen that coming. _As the young vigilante struggled to break away from the vine he was pulled upside down in front of the villainess.

"Let me go you harlot," Damian shouted.

Ivy smiled sweetly and said, "Aww, just the little bird I've wanted to see." She paused then continued, "I created a new polled and since you are the youngest at the moment (_and the cutest _she thought.) You will be my unwilling victim and test subject. She then out a small flower, smiled and put it to the kids' mouth.

"Breathe," she whispered. Instead the kid held his breath. She frowned and ordered one of her vines too tickle him. _He's a kid,_ she thought,_ kids are ticklish right?_ The vine did as it was told and Damian even though he tried with all his might it wasn't enough he took a deep breath in and he felt dizzy and happy and light. Ivy smiled at the dazed relaxed smile on the brats face. The affects the pollen had were almost immediate. His body shrunk to around the age of two and his already baby fat cheeks got fatter. She held out her arms and the vine slowly and carefully deposited the little toddler into her arms. Cradling the baby in her arms she brushed his pitch black hair off his forehead. The toddlers eyes slowly opened and his little lips trembled. She smiled when she heard a crash and Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood came in.

She turned slowly looked at the three men in front of her ready to fight to get their baby brother back if needed. She smiled at them, "Aww, you woke the little baby robin up."

A/N: I don't know if I'm going to continue it but tell me if you guys want me too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters as much as I wish I did.**

**A/N: sorry the first chapter was really short I apologize I'm going to try and make them longer. Also I'm starting right where I left off and this chapter will be told in first person with thoughts and feeling from that character. **

**Chapter 2**

***Dick***

The wicked woman smiled and said, "Aww, you woke the baby robin." I frowned when I saw a little bundle wrapped up. I looked at Jason and Tim apparently they thought that the same thing as me, that was our little demon child.

"Let him go," Tim shouted. Ivy smiled evilly and replied with, "As you wish." The next thing that happened didn't exactly shock me just scared the living crap out of me. The villainess through the baby up in the air. I looked at my brothers and nodded, even though it was just a nod they knew what it meant: they were to track down Poison Ivy and take her to Arkham, while I got Damian. Off we went, I caught baby Damian while he was still in the air and safely brought him to the ground. I next removed some of the costume and the mask to seemy baby looking up at me with a quivering lip and beautiful light blue eyes that somehow matched my own. Baby Dami's eyes filled with ushered tears

"Shh, baby, don't cry I've got you. Your big brother's got you." I continued the mantra over and over again while slowly bouncing and rocking him. Not very long after his big eyes closed showing off his long lashes, his breathing became a slow rhythm. With my grappling hook in hand I used my communicator to contact Red Hood and Red Robin telling them to meet me at the cave and with that I put the lil D's head into the crook of my neck and set off for the cave.

***Jason***

We had just dropped the crazy ass plant lady off in Arkham. I wanted to go home and drink a beer, but for some reason I felt the need to go and check in on the demon brat. Following Timmy off the roof he looked back at me and asked, "What are you doing? Where do you think you're going?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "For some odd reason I feel the need to check in on the demon." The replacement smirked, but instead of some stupid quip remark he replied with, "Come on Alfred's made your favorite cookies and has been asking about you lately."

-Line Break-

Sitting at the cave felt awkward under Bruce's constant surveillance. I could tell he was not happy to see me, but I didn't really care because right now I was holding the cutest baby Damian who was currently staring at us three brothers. We all watched as Tim slowly moved his finger down to poke the kid. It was then that we realized our first mistake, even though the kid had been turned into a toddler, and Bruce hadn't found a solution, didn't mean that he forgot what he had learned before he was two. As Tim continued to lower his finger Damian snatched with speed that would have made the flash jealous and pulled it to his mouth and started teething on it. Yelping he quickly pulled his finger out of the kid's mouth and wiped the slobber on me. I glared at him and was just about to start threatening him when we heard a piercing cry. We both looked down to see tears forming in the little guys eyes. We both stared in aww as Dick picked up the crying boy and started to sooth him. The baby he was holding started to make cooing noises soon after, content with being held by his favorite brother.

***Dick***

I continued soothing the little guy until I knew he was okay. After that I started playing patty cake with him, the amazing thing was the kid was giggling. Damian never giggled, the kid barely even smiled. The next game we played was who's that. I pointed to Jason, after I had introduced everyone. "Who's that," I asked.

"Big bwothe Jayson." We all cooed and encouraged him to continue. "Who's that," I asked pointing at Tim. "Timmy!" Damian exclaimed. We all laughed as the kids face lit up with naming the baby bird. Jason then pointed at Alfred and asked, "Who's that?" Damian study Alfred for a second before his face lit up with recognition. "Alfwed," the kid yelled. Tim then tried to take Damian away from my hold, but the little guy refused to let go of me, it was so sweet that I just cuddled him tighter. Tim sighed in exasperation and then smile and pointed at me, "Who's that?" Damian twisted in my hold to look at my face. I smiled lovingly at the kid and his eyes widened before he exclaimed, "Daddy!" Everyone stopped and turned to look at Bruce.

He gave everyone that creepy smile of his when he's in batman mode. "Well at least Damian knows who his real father is."

**A/N: Haha leaving it at a cliff hanger if it wouldn't be a problem please comment I really would like some ideas and feedback. Until next time adios. **


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**A/N: I apologize for not updating lately… I've been busy with school and sports. Also thank you to all of those who followed, added this story to favorites, or commented**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to these characters only DC does. **

***Bruce***

"At least someone knows who their father is," I calmly stated with the batman grin my children had dubbed so. Everyone but Alfred's eyes widened in shock. Trust Alfred to know what was going on. Tim was the first to recover.

"What do you mean real father," he said in almost hysterics. I sighed, I thought Timmy would have known. Then again I had Damian's file under pretty tight security. Just then I turned to see the drooling little raven waddling toward me. I took the cowl off and smiled down at the little guy. He smiled back with a look of awe. Jason was the next to recover.

"So, the little brat isn't your?" he asked, "How long have you known this?" I sighed again. "I've known ever since Talia gave him to me." I smiled at the incredulous look on Jason's face. "Did you really think I wouldn't do a DNA test? I'm quite offended by that Jay." It was then that Dick snapped out of it.

"You've known he was MY Son this whole time, but didn't say anything. What is wrong with you Bruce?" As Dick continued his rant I went over to pick up little Dami.

"Hey little buddy. How are you?" I continued to coo. Until a tiny giggle escaped the little guy. I then realized that all three boys were beside me in a minute, tickling my grandbaby. I then very carefully handed him over to Dick.

***Dick***

I held the small bundle of joy in my arms. I watched in amazement as two little hands reached to grab my nose. Everyone chuckled at this, leave it to Damian to go for a face shot. Then he stopped and frowned, just as Alfred walked in with diapers and some toddler clothes.

"Master Richard, why so surprised, we are prepared for all situations and this is one of them." Alfred said with his stoic British accent. He then handed me the clothes.

"Come on baby let's get you dressed." I cooed Jay and Timmy followed me as I went over to the medical bed to change him. As I sat him down on the bed he tried crawling away.

"Dami, come here I need to put some clothes on you little buddy."

"No," came the reply back. Jason cracked up at this while Tim stared wide eyed wondering at what I was going to do. I just smirked.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Dami you make daddy cry by not listening to him," I faked cried while Damian looked at me in alarm

"No, daddy don cwy I'll get dwessed." He pleaded. That brought a smile to my face.

"Do you want any help," I inquired. My baby nodded his head eagerly. After getting lil D dress I picked him and started rubbing his back. Even before I had become his dad I knew, as his brother that he loved having his back rubbed. He cuddled, actually cuddled, into me more resting his head on the crook of my neck. Soon after his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. Everyone was silent before Alfred spoke, "Sir, should I prepare rooms for all of you?"

"Yes, Alfred I think that would be best everyone is certainly tired," Bruce said.

"Master Richard should will you be keeping you Master Damian with you?"

"Yeah Alfie I think I will," I said softly so not to wake him.

"Very well then, you should all go upstairs and get some rest for tomorrow." And with that Alfred walked away. Everyone, including Bruce followed after him and went to their separate rooms in the manor. As I walked with lil D cradled in my arms I caught myself humming a small tune my real parents used to sing. Opening the door I laid my baby down on the bed and stripped down to my boxers and white under shirt. I carefully moved Damian to the inside of the bed so he wouldn't fall off and wrapped some blankets around so we wouldn't be cold. I watched silently as a frown appeared on the little guys face as he seemed to look for me in his sleep. When he rolled over I moved closer and watched in fascination as my son latched on to my shirt and snuggled in closer. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe I would actually get to give this kid a childhood.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the family get together… Please review and give me some ideas to what to continue with. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but since it is now summer vacation for me… I still won't have that much free time. Also it is past 2 am in the Midwest right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters only DC does.**

* * *

**Damian**

I woke up to my daddy fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. However I was hungry, so his nice sleep was about to end. I slowly wiggled out of his arm and making sure not to wake him up before I could finish my plan. I stood unsteadily on my two legs and started to bounce. The more I bounced the louder I would giggle. I didn't mean to giggle, but when daddy's arm bounced up and down with the rhythm of my jumping. I didn't stop until his bright blue eyes opened and stared at me, that's when I fell over giggling.

**Dick**

I felt Damian start moving before I decided to open my eyes. When I felt the bouncing I tried to appear asleep but the giggling set me off and I couldn't help but slowly smile. As soon as I opened my eyes I was greeted with the sight of my son jumping on the bed and laughing, then he fell over onto my stomach. Chuckling softly I picked him up and sat him on my stomach so he was looking at me.

"Hey, little guy, are you hungry," I questioned. He nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'm weally hungwy daddy. Can we have pancakes?"

I laughed, "Yeah, we can have whatever you want." I got out of bed and placed little Dami on my hip. We then made our way down to the kitchen where Jason, Alfred, Bruce, and Tim were waiting.

**Tim**

The little brat sat on Dicks' hip happily snuggling into the crook of his neck. It was quite interesting to see this considering Damian was one of those people who just did not wished to be touched. I realized I wasn't the only one staring as Alfred had stopped what he was doing to watch the two.

"Hand him to me, Dicky bird," Jason said. Dick handed the toddler over to him and went to fix Damian and himself breakfast. I watched fascinated when the used to be little demon put his head on Jason's shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. Jason bounced up and down soothingly while rubbing the child's back. Slowly Damian's eyes started to drift shut.

"Hey, don't put him to sleep before I've even got food in him," Dick exclaimed.

"Tim, you take Damian and Jason come fix yourself a plate," Bruce ordered. I went over to where the little runt was and made a move to take him from Jason, but Jason looked like he did not want to give up the precious bundle.

"Jay, give Timmy Dami. You can spend the night with him tonight because I have an investigation to do tonight and I need Tim's help," Dick said. After that Jason handed me the little guy and walked over to fix himself some breakfast.

"Hey, buddy how are you? Did you sleep well?" I asked curious to how the little raven would reply.

"Timeh I missed you. I swept weally well," Damian replied. My heart felt a little saddened by this. But I was for sure thought it was going to burst when Damian moved his chubby hands to rub his eyes only to have that not work and just lay his head down on my shoulder while sucking his thumb.

"I get to feed the little rug rat," Jason yelled.

"What no fair he's my kid, I should get to feed him," Dick yelled back.

"I have an idea," I said peaking the two's interests, "Jason you can feed Dami, and Dick you should probably go shopping to buy clothes for him and other necessities like a baby blanket and a teddy bear." They both nodded in agreement to my plan and Jason came over to take the little guy from me.

**Jason**

I couldn't help but like the little demon better this way. He barely talked and he was just so fucking cute and cuddly. However now I would have to watch what I say around him. I heard from Roy that two to four year olds repeat everything. Especially swear words, and Roy would know. I sat in my chair now with the little boy on my lap looking at all the food I had on my plate. I then realized everyone was watching Damian to see how he would react to the food.

"What do you want to eat first," I asked.

"dat," he said pointing at the buttermilk pancake. This shocked everyone, except for Dick who was smiling as if he already knew what he was going to pick, Damian had once said he hated pancakes. I didn't question him though and cut it into small pieces and then poured syrup all over it. Damian's gaze followed my hand where ever it went and when it stopped pouring the sticky goodness he looked up at me questioningly. I looked down at him and grinned. Taking my fork I picked up a piece of the pancake and made chew chew noises towards his mouth. He opened eagerly for me to place the small piece in his mouth. His cheeks then puffed out as if the piece was too big and began to chew. He looked like a tiny chipmunk. All of a sudden there was a flash and there Alfred stood with a camera.

"For the baby book, Sir." He explained. When Lil' D was done with the first bite he shook my arm to tell me he wanted more, I happily obliged. After a few more bites I asked if he wanted something to drink.

"Can I have miwk pwease?" he asked innocently.

"Of course," Alfred said. He then went over to the fridge and put some milk in a sippy cup no one knew we had and then put it in the microwave to heat it up.

We were all confused to why he would put the milk in the microwave, but none of us questioned his methods. When the timer beeped he opened it up and handed the milk over to me. I cradled the little boy in my arms like a baby and held the milk to his mouth. Instantly his mouth latched on to the cup and his little hands went up to hold the glass. After a while his eyes started to droop, you could tell he was fighting off the drowsiness for he would jerk every few minutes as if to keep himself awake.

**Dick**

I went over to Jason to take my little baby away.

"Jaybird you gotta eat so give the kid back. Remember you're staying the nigh with him," I reasoned when he wouldn't hand My Son over to me. He reluctantly nodded and handed me baby Dami. My little baby's eyes were almost completely shut, so I decided to just help him out by rocking him soothingly back and forth until he was fast asleep. I took the sippy cup away from his mouth and set it on the counter. I then made my way to the living room to lay down on the couch with the little guy. '_Shopping can wait till later,' _I thought happily as my son curled into my side once again.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did ya think. I would really like some feedback and some ideas for the next chapter. Until next time.**

**-Batgirl27**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy taking a summer class… that is still have not finished. Oh well here's to a new chapter.**

* * *

**Dick**

Damian only slept for a little bit before he decided he was ready to go.

"You ready to go get some new things for you," I asked.

"Wet's go shop'n daddy," Damian responded excitedly.

"Do you mind if the rest of us tag along, I want to go to the bookstore, Jason wants to go to the weapons shop, and Bruce wants to go for some other reason," Tim asked. I looked at Damian in confirmation.

"Timeh come too," Dami declared. I nodded in agreement and smiled at how sweet Damian was being. We all got ready and went to meet Alfie down stairs.

_**-At the Mall-**_

The mall was its usual loud self which was good because that meant the group was less likely to be recognized and they could shop as a family.

"Hey Dick let me take the kid for a bit," Tim ordered. Smiling I handed the child over and watched as Timmy put him on his shoulders.

Damian's little hands immediately grabbed onto Tim's hair and patted his head with childish delight. Everyone, including Tim, chuckled at these actions.

"How about we shop together," Bruce offered.

I was happy that we were spending time as a family. I was kind of sad though because I wouldn't get to tuck my baby in tonight.

"Jason I heard you wanted to go to the gun shop we'll go with you but we are not going in. I don't want to introduce any of this kind of stuff to Dami," I said. Jason nodded and no one argued. We headed to where Jay wanted to go and waited for him while he got what he wanted.

The next thing we did was go to the children's store. As soon as we got there I headed towards the clothing section. The first thing we all grabbed were different shirts.

"Okay," I said after everyone picked out a whole bunch of different clothes. "I think we should ask Dami if he likes them and if he says yes we get it if he doesn't like it we'll put it back."

The first clothes that they showed the child was a green t-shirt that had a monster on it. Damian shook his head and made a face. His tiny button nose scrunched up in distaste. The boys all laughed at the expression and held up the next outfit.

This one was a plaid blue and black button up. The tyke nodded his head and the adults all looked at each other. The kid may have been reverted back to a toddler but his taste in nice clothing had not changing.

They picked out a few more outfits that Damian liked, a few of which were exactly what a normal child his age would wear. When it had come to pajamas they grabbed a pair of batman ones and cute cat one that was really more of a cat suit. For shorts they picked out jeans, khakis, and regular shorts. For shoes they picked out a pair of black and red converse and a pair of tennis shoes.

The next thing they decided the tyke needed was a small bed that he wouldn't roll off of so they got him one of those starter bed for children.

**Bruce**

I was happy we were finally done shopping for the necessities that Damian was going to need. Now I could tell all of them about the party that we were all supposed attend.

"The reason I wanted to come with you guys is because that there is a charity event that I need all of you to come with me for," I said after we had paid for all the items. The boys looked at me in question.

"I need all of you to be fitted for a new tux and that includes, my grandchild," I said looking at the child who usually hated being paraded around.

"I have an appointment set up so we should go and do that before we go to Timmy's book store," I stated. The boys all sighed except for Dick who pouted.

We all walked toward the tailor where we were greeted by some overly friendly people who immediately took a liking to our youngest member.

Damian squirmed as the ladies made a big fuss over him.

"Excuse me but we are here for our appointment," I said saving the little raven.

"Come here baby," Dick called. As soon as those words were spoken Damian ran over to his father hugging him happily.

"Daddy I no wanna weaw a suit," the toddler whined. I watched as Dick sighed and tried to reason with him. Now he would know how I felt when I was trying to get him to wear this type of clothing for important events.

"Hey buddy how about we all try suits on and you tell if it's good or not? This is very important Dami and we need your help," I said in mock seriously. Damian nodded his head completely serious about what I had just said. The boys all chuckled at this and headed off to grab the suit that they thought they would look best in.

I watched Dick grab a bright white dress shirt and a black single breasted suit with a dark blue tie to go with it. Tim grabbed a black dress shirt and a black double breasted suit with a yellow tie. Jason stood there for a second studying all the types of suits before deciding on a light gray lounge suit and white dress shirt with a crimson tie.

I decide to go with a whit dress shirt and a black dinner jacket with a black bow tie. After we had modelled our choices and got the stamp of approval from Damian.

"Alright, baby, your turn," Dick said grinning evilly. The child's eyes widened and he tried to make a break for it. He would have probably made it too if he was older and his legs were longer. Unfortunately Jason grabbed him from behind.

For Damian we each grabbed a different style. Tim grabbed a linen suspender knicker set. Jason grabbed a boys seersucker suspender shorts set. I grabbed a I grabbed a blue undershirt that matched Dick's tie and a black vest with matching pants, to top it off I grabbed a black tie. Dick chose a dark grey vest set with a green shirt and a plain black tie.

"Go on buddy go try the first one on," Tim encouraged handing the child his outfit.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Wayne I could help him try these on and then he could come out and model for all of you," a blonde offered. I took the offer and she went in to help the child change.

"Dami are you done?" Tim asked. Tim looked like he was just about to go and grab him when they saw the blonde walk out with a very tiny form following her from behind.

"Well," we all asked. Slowly, the child walked out from behind the woman and put his hands behind his back shuffling nervously.

"Aww," some customers cooed. We all looked at him and then shook our heads, this was not something that fit Damian right. The kid repeated the process and had the same results until they got to Dicks.

"I like it," Jason said studying Damian.

"I think we should take the shirt Bruce had and use it for Damian," Tim suggested. They did that and the result was marvelous it looked amazing and Damian looked absolutely adorable.

"We'll take it," I said.

**Dick**

After we had paid for everything we decided to go back to the car and go home for Alfred's food. I had decided to carry my baby instead of making him walk. I could tell he was tired how he was stumbling around. When we reached the car I could feel Dami rest his head fully on the crook of my neck, a few seconds later the toddler was completely out. I smiled, it was times like this I wish I could always have with my little baby.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Read and Review Please!**


End file.
